


All Kinds of Family

by fragilespark



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Everyone lives, M/M, everyone stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: "Vince, look at me. Don't let go. Put your arm around me. Get closer."Vince comes out of hospital and can't stop thinking about Brian, who should be long gone by now.





	All Kinds of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



Vince swore he'd never talk to the bastard again. He'd heard it before his memory got a little fuzzy with the blood loss - Brian on the phone, talking like an officer.

Brian had lied.

That had been important to Vince at one point. Aiming a gun at someone wasn't something Vince did lightly. So when he'd suspected Brian was a cop, a stranger coming in and tearing their team apart, he'd always banked a bit of resentment for the day he was proved right.

He hadn't banked on Brian saving his life.

When he got out of the hospital, Vince knew it was over. He wouldn't get the chance to see him even if he wanted to make a point of _not_ talking to him. Vince was never one to listen to reason. Not even his own. The more he tried to tell himself that made things easier, the more he wanted to find him. Look him up by his goddamn real name. What was it? O'Conner. Fucking weird.

The cab pulled up at Dom's house. The bullet holes on the porch were new. What the hell had gone down? He'd heard a bit from Leon, who had visited both him and Jessie in the hospital. Seeing it brought it close to home. He got out, trying not to flinch as the stinging pain travelled up his side. He decided to scope out back first, and sure enough-

"The hell are you doing here?"

Brian turned at the sound of Vince's voice, eyes widening.

Dom flung the rag he'd been cleaning his hands with to one side. "Guess that means you're in good shape. Where's Leon?"

"I don't need supervisin'." Vince walked towards them, ignoring the pain to glare at Brian.

"Hey man," Brian said. "I-"

"What're you acting all casual for, _Officer_?"

"I'm not- I'm not on duty here, Vince."

The soft way he said his name went straight up his spine. "Bullshit, your work ain't ever over."

Brian sighed.

As much as Vince had wanted to slam him into a wall and chew him out for what he'd done before the rescue, Vince had to admit he was glad Brian hadn't done a disappearing act. That would have meant it really had been all a lie. He wanted to know. _Why_ was he still here?

Dom shook his head. "You might be off meds but I'm keeping you away from the drink. For now. I gotta get back to work. You two sit down and set things straight."

Vince did want to sit down. Badly. "You're leaving me with him?"

Dom stopped at the door. "I thought you didn't need supervising." He didn't wait for an answer before heading inside.

"Don't even think about pulling the chair out for me." Vince took Dom's usual seat at the end of the table, and Brian sat to his side. Vince's heart was thumping with anger and frustration. How could he be so calm? "Talk."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything, asshole."

"Vince..." Brian put his hand on his.

Vince remembered being trapped on the truck, reaching for Brian and thinking how futile it was, but how everything might be okay if he'd just take it. He couldn't forget that Brian flung himself from a speeding car to get to him. It had been pretty damn impressive. "Just because you saved me-" The heat of rage left his lungs, and the warmth was all want now. Fucking blushing from having his hand held. If Letty was here he'd never live it down. Maybe he wasn't fit to be outside yet.

"I'll tell you what you need to know," Brian said. "In time. I'm not going anywhere."

"And why the hell would I believe you?" Vince couldn't bring himself to throw Brian's hand off.

"I want to stick around."

"For Mia?"

Brian looked down. "Not just for her. Though, we're not seeing each other, if that's what you're asking. We... talked."

Vince narrowed his eyes at Brian. "Then Dom's gone soft. You can't just walk into our lives and choose to stay. You don't belong."

"I know that you won't forgive me for lying. You're allowed to hate me for being a cop."

"Well thanks," Vince grumbled, and pulled his hand away.

"Hey, even with what you were doing, I'm still sorry it went down like that." Brian took in a deep breath and sighed, looking away. "After that, all I cared about... was getting you to safety."

Shit. Vince stood up, and roughed up Brian's hair as he limped past. "I ain't gonna sit here and get weepy about it." He leaned against the wall and rolled his neck. He'd come here to catch up with the team, not wrestle with his feelings for the guy. There was no 'fake' or 'real' Brian. He was the same naive guy who made mistakes and yet charmed his way into people's hearts. The pretty boy looks had something to do with it, sure - but for all his deception, why did he have to be so open?

Brian followed him and leaned back against the wall next to him. "Are we good?"

Vince turned to him and put his hand against the brick beside Brian's face. "Depends how 'good' you want to be."

Brian's eyes widened a bit. "What?"

If nothing else, it would make things clearer. Vince leaned in and kissed him. He knew Brian could throw a punch, but none came, so Vince stepped forward and crowded him further until he was pressed against him. Brian made a soft sound in his throat and gripped the waistband of Vince's jeans. Vince recognised the adrenaline spike immediately. He felt it before every race, and he knew Brian was into that feeling too. He kissed harder, and Brian melted in response, moving his hands up Vince's back and stroking the warm fabric of his shirt.

It was much, much better than fighting.

Vince broke the kiss. Brian's hands were careful, avoiding his still-bandaged side. "You done here? 'Cause I think you should take me home."

"Didn't you just get here?" Brian asked, breathless.

"Wait. Do you even have a ride?"

"Nah. It's Dom's now."

Vince let Brian go. "Dom! Get out here!"

The bastard took his time, like he always did when Vince tried to order him around. "Thought you did enough screaming on the side of that truck."

"Shut up. When are you planning on getting our cars back?"

Dom grinned. "Why do you think Brian's here?"


End file.
